warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Immortal Darkness
what the hell is this? 1) Mary Sue, 2) DE and human physiology are diffrent, 3) Incubi armor is like SM armor yes but how the heck is it that a species that has longer than the human life span to master just wearing said armor lose out to some little girl in it? 4) what big diffrence does having Tit's in 40K make... litterally no one gives two shits, Necron just see monkies, and Orks can't figure out what Tits mean. 5) "Apparently , her ship was overhead and drooped a cable for her." that's what my worst Black Crusade player does when he tries to Deus Ex Mechanica out of a situtaion he doesn't like <-- 6) guard are fightinhg Dark Eldar...a fucking obvious dark Eldar drops in front of them...they magically choose not to shoot the enemy who has been killing them much more quickly than when they aren't shooting said enemy. 7) what does necron have to do with this at all other than to try and make yourself more mary sue? 8) DE are not psychers...so actually they match how you described her exactly...so in essence she then would be out-agiliting what is universally agreed to be the swiftest part of the swiftest race in all 40K 9) why does her drop ship have downgraded weaponry? 10) just why? I mean really just go to wiki look up stuff before making a page you'll do better. Plaguenumber3 (talk) 05:17, December 3, 2013 (UTC) Also i was just informed that there are two other NCF reasons for this page. 1) the DE's meathod of interfacing is diffrent from a human's and she would die 2) Eldar = very tall very skinny , no nervus system so to speak, and diffrent organs Plaguenumber3 (talk) 05:25, December 3, 2013 (UTC) Why are you talking about the Dark Eldar? I'm talking about the Hanoma. Also, stop smoking pot. You really like to dig deep into my articles where there's nothing at all, don't you, Plague?Bladiumdragon (talk) 14:56, December 3, 2013 (UTC) Did you delete the comments from before? Now you've stressed your position.Bladiumdragon (talk) 15:09, December 3, 2013 (UTC) No they were already gone when I got on. But still fancy a faction of xenos can give a little girl a suit of armor that is blatantly incubus armor and makes her better than the God emperor.Plaguenumber3 (talk) 17:50, December 3, 2013 (UTC) See? That's what I'm talking about! You only read what YOU want to read. She is barely even near the Emperor's strength, and if you even bothered to check the Hanomian page, you would know why she can wear their armor. They may be Eldar in origin, but their morphology changes depending on the god they are related to. That also adds to the fact that her internal organs have nothing to do with their armor and that you simply need a similar physiology to the race to wear the armor. Eldar armor is sleek and thin, rendering it unusable by humans (among other thingsà, but Hanomian armor isn't that complex, and it's more bulky and gives more room. It's essentially power armor of lower technological design to that of the Eldar.Bladiumdragon (talk) 18:30, December 3, 2013 (UTC) And you depict her thus defeating DE several times her quality in both gear and life experience. Seriously if it was as you depict any chaos marine raider would be worse for the imperium than the DE seeing how they are bioengineered super soldiers in power armor. Now I've seen one too many newbies making pages like this...and they make them in a manner similar to this just to prove how badass and important their characters are. Just Cuz you and this page are older you think you get special treatment? No, you get the same shit they do, only its more pathetic since you're older. Plaguenumber3 (talk) 18:51, December 3, 2013 (UTC) What the hell are you talking about? She was made to be a Samus Aran to the Warhammer40k universe. You also do not deserve to be going around slamming on others by crying "anime" and whatnot and not even reading the articles. She also never "defeats" them without an imperial guard platoon backing her up. Your tags are revoked until I see an admin about your self-righteous attitude.Bladiumdragon (talk) 19:01, December 3, 2013 (UTC) Canon Policy < if you don't see it then you really need to talk with someone. Plaguenumber3 (talk) 20:32, December 3, 2013 (UTC) Yes I do. And I'm not speaking of only this article but of your attitude and disregard in general. Get an admin in the chat and we'll have a talk without aggression. I've also been well aware of that page for a long time. Bladiumdragon (talk) 20:33, December 3, 2013 (UTC) and you find it funny that someone will notice the NCF and call it out? the fact that you act like since you have made a lot of pages back when you're immune to someone pointing out the fact that your pages violate the rules and are N.C.F. past pages are also subject to these rules. Just cuz i can easily find NCF on your works does not mean i am attacking you in particular actually i haven't so much as looked at one of your pages for quite some time, i was simply following advice to find another NCF in order to 1) point out and try to discuss ways to fix its flaws and 2) label it if the user is someone who refuses. thus far my experiance with you proves you refuse to change NCF to fit rules or canon...I come to this site to see things added to canon, not see Bladium and a number of other fanboys summon their fanfic rangers and their megazords to stomp on the Eldar, Necron and chaos without regard to canon as they simply do not like them. Plaguenumber3 (talk) 20:53, December 3, 2013 (UTC) 1. No you weren't. You were plastering and insulting me and calling out on irrelevant subjects that you thought you were funny. 2. No you weren't. You called mary-sue and called it a day. You gave no constructive critiscism and somehow tied-in Gundam from some unknown dimensional view-point. You also seem to have ostracized me in particular. Further more, I've already stated that you do not read articles fully. Seeing as you do this and seem to need things to follow your own rules, your tagging will be undone until administrative authority is inquired. And my pages have already been viewed a number of times by admins of this site, so I think that, if they didn't tag them NCF, your litte "White Knighting-on-my-terms" is unneeded. Also, I think I know better than you what is mary-sue and what isn't. Sure, the spelling is atrocious, but that was from long ago, and it'll take too long for me to correct everything piece by piece.Bladiumdragon (talk) 20:58, December 3, 2013 (UTC) Then tell him to stop being an ass and give me proper criticism so that I may correctly rectify errors in an article of my creaton, and tell him that female necrontyr(physically) interested in life of ANY kind is NCF.Bladiumdragon (talk) 21:10, December 3, 2013 (UTC) Bladium really....I just put it up for deleation myself. but even then there isn't something that explicitly says, unlike vs some of your stuff. and all I am pointing out is why are you stressing that it's a girl....like i am saying, 40K doesn't care, but you made that into a issue that seems more appropriate for Fantasy. As for the battle, it's just logic why would the guardsman ever stop shooting anything resembling the eldar? they are raised to think that all eldar lie, and considering that they are fighting Dark Eldar why would they not shoot the person in Eldar armor. Plaguenumber3 (talk) 21:37, December 3, 2013 (UTC) The lexicanum states that their hatred is that of all life. The necrons consume all life. The necrontyr are considered asexual as the necrons because the necrodermis does not give off any traits. And the article clearly states that they know who Darkness was, as my inquisitor rose up the ranks and presented her. She is also kept on a tight leash by the inquisition because she IS wearing and using xenos technology. She also prefers to keep her identity a secret simply because she wants to. No one cares about her sexual traits.Bladiumdragon (talk) 21:53, December 3, 2013 (UTC)